Vocales de amor
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Cat noir es rechazado por Ladybug otra vez pero esta vez decide rendirse. Marinette consuela al héroe al verlo triste. ¿Qué podría pasar? Descubranlo en las 5 vocales: Amor, elección, iguales, opción y única.
1. Chapter 1

Amor

Cat noir iba caminando por las calles en ésa fría noche invernal.

Su mirada estaba algo apagada ya que hace ya dos semanas se había rendido con Ladybug y se sentía vacío.

En la escuela casi no sonreía salvó por pequeños momentos, inclusive su padre le pregunto si estaba bien.

Se recosto sobre una pared mientras se sentaba en el suelo y ocultaba su rostro con sus manos.

-¿Tan mal me veo? ¿Soy tan obvio?

Cerró sus ojos pero los abrió al instante al sentir a alguien acercarse.

-La verdad, te ves fatal.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su labio al ver a Marinette sentarse a su lado.

-No es bueno oír conversaciones de adultos princesa.

La chica lo miró y sonrió con malicia.

-Entonces yo y mis galletas calientes nos vamos a otro...

-¡Era broma, oyeme todo lo que quieras pero comparte!

El felino la tomó del brazo y ella sonrió mientras le extendía la bolsita con galletas.

-Es extraño ver al "gran héroe" de París tan triste.

El rubio lo miró mientras comía una galleta.

-Es sólo un mal de amor, ya va a pesar.

Marinette lo miró dudosa por un rato y suspiro.

-Verte así de triste me da más miedo para hablar con el chico que me gusta.

El chico tosio un poco y la miró con sorpresa. Nunca se imaginó que a ella le gustase alguien.

-No te preocupes princesa, si ése chico te lástima me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelva a ver la luz del día.

La chica sonrió de costado mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si tocas a mi Adrien te arrancare ésas lindas orejas de gatos que tienes.

Cat noir quedó en shock y algo sonrojado.

¡¿El chico que le gustaba era él?! ¡¿Y dijo lindas orejas de gato?!

-Nos vemos gatito.

Marinette se fue mientras el chico seguía sorprendiendo y se hizo tres preguntas que le surgieron.

-¿Por qué le digo princesa?, ¿por qué me siento más tranquilo ahora? Y ¿por qué ella provocó todos ésos pequeños momentos de sonrisa?

La confusión invadió su mente pero le restó importancia por el momento y se fue a su casa antes de que noten su ausencia.  
.

.  
Al otro día en la escuela Adrien fue el mismo de siempre, todos se aliviaron por verlo bien.

Marinette estuvo casi todo el día sonrojada ya que el chico la miraba muy seguido con una sonrisa coqueta que jamás vio o se imaginó en él.

Y Plagg tuvo el día más felíz de su vida por que su portador le dio queso como nunca antes y solo para que le haga el favor de convertirse en Cat noir para visitar a Marinette.

-Muy bien, es hora de irnos Plagg.

El kwami lo miró con sus ojos entre cerrados.

-¿Qué planeas hacer a estas horas de la noche con tu inofensiva e inocente amiga?

-Visitarla ¿qué más?

Plagg levito hasta quedar cerca de él.

-Dos cosas. Uno, mientras tengas el traje puesto yo se todo lo que siente tu hormonal cuerpo y dos, aguanta hasta la boda.

Adrien lo miró por un rato confundido hasta que entendió todo y se sonrojo.

-¡No haré tal cosa, ella es sólo mi amiga!

El kwami sonrió con malicia.

-Imagínate a tu "amiga" acercándose a ti con una sonrisa mientras se quita su chaqueta.

El rostro de el chico enrojecio al extremo al imaginarse tal cosa.

-¡Cállate, no te oigo!

Se tapó sus oídos con las manos mientras el kwami estallaba en carcajada.

-Con sólo éso te avergüenzas, jajaja ¿Qué hubieses hecho si te la imaginabas con short corto y un brasier deportivo?

El rubio oyó lo que ése monstruo come queso dijo y se fue corriendo al baño mientras Plagg reía más fuerte.  
.

.  
Luego de bañarse dos horas con agua bien fría a pesar de que había 2 grados de temperatura, Adrien se conviertio en Cat noir y fue a casa de Marinette.

El chico golpeó un par de veces la ventana con subidad al ver las luces apagadas.

-Vamos princesa, despierta.

Las luces se encendieron y una somnolienta Marinette con un pijama todo rosa se acercó a abrir la ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí Cat? Ya es medianoche pasada.

El felino tenía sus mejillas algos rojas al ver a su amiga con los brazos desnudos.

-¿P-por qué no tienes puesta tu chaqueta?

La chica lo miró confundido por un rato y sonrió mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué pasa gatito? ¿Eres tan inocente que verme con una prenda menos te altera?

Cat noir retrocedió hasta donde puedo y negó con su cabeza.

-Una prenda no pero dos si, también estás descalza.

Marinette miró sus pies desnudos y rió un poco.

-Ven, pasa que hace frío.

El chico negó desesperado.

-N-no voy a pesar hasta que te vistas mejor, si mi padre se entera que pasé a la habitación de una chica como tú me va a dar unas nalgadas terribles.

La chica fruncio el seño algo fastidiada y le agarró del brazo.

-¡Te digo que pases!

El héroe se soltó del agarré y huyó por la ventana dejando a la chica enojada.

El corazón del chico palpitaba como nunca antes.

-No pudo creer que me agarró el brazo mientras vestía así.

Se miró su brazo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Será que...

Frenó sobre un tejado y miró la luna.

-¿Me enamoré de Marinette?

Tapó su rostro con su mano mientras se sentaba.

-¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! ¡Marinette es mi amiga, no puedo verla de otra manera!

El frágil corazón del chico dolía con intensidad al decir la palabra amiga.

¿Qué podría estar pasandole?

¿Cómo lo resolvería?

Y ¿por qué tenía miedo de ver a Marinette más que como amiga?

Más adelante se sabrá.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

No me resisti y quise hacer mi primer historia centrada en el adictivo Marichat.

Esperó que les guste y les avisó que está historia será algo así como un amor inocente con algunos pequeños momentos dramáticos.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



	2. Chapter 2

Elección

Desde hace ya dos semanas que Marinette se sentía rara.

Adrien y ella se hicieron buenos amigos pero así mismo con Cat noir gracias a sus visitas nocturnas.

Ella creía que iba a ser la chica más feliz de todas una vez que se acercó a Adrien siendo ella misma pero se equivocó ya que culpa del felino sus sentimientos dentraron en conflictos.

-Tonto gato, arruinaste mi mundo felíz.

Miró la hora en su celular algo preocupada.

-8:32, se ésta tardando.

Su rostro se sonrojo al darse cuenta que se preocupaba por él.

-Hola princesa.

Cat noir pasó por la ventana algo despeinado.

-Lo siento, mi kwami y yo tuvimos una discusión y el agarró una escob...

No pudo terminar por que la chica saltó sobre él y lo abrazó.

El chico estaba de piedra. ¿Tan importante era para la chica?

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro, Marinette se quiso alejar pero él la abrazó ahora.

-¿Cat?

La chica miró lo máximo que puedo a su costado, vio la oreja del chico roja y sonrió.

-No quieres que te vea avergonzado otra vez ¿verdad?

La abrazó con más fuerza.

-Eres cruel princesa, mucho más cruel que Ladybug.

El corazón de Marinette comenzó a palpitar con intensidad, el cuerpo de su amigo era fuerte pero cálido, le gustaba como se sentía.

-¿Qué me está pasando?

Dijo en un pequeño susurro pero Cat noir alcanzó a oírla.

-Yo también me preguntó lo mismo.

La chica se sobresalto y cortaron el abrazó.

-Mejor me voy Marinette, los dos debemos pensar mucho.

Y se fue mientras la chica tocaba su pecho dolida.

-¿Por qué no me dijo princesa?  
.

.  
Adrien se acostó en su cama agotado mientras Plagg se acercaba a él pero sin su habitual camembert.

-Ya lo sabes ¿verdad? Te enamoraste.

El chico lo miró con sorpresa al verlo serio por primera vez.

-¿Q-quién eres tú?

-Alguien que te dijo la verdad por si no te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos, otros Cat noir ya pasaron por esto y ya me cansé.

El kwami se fue volando a buscar su queso mientras Adrien se ponía de pie.

-Ya vuelvo, iré a hablar con mi padre.

Se fue al buscar a su padre.

Pasó a la oficina y el hombre lo miró con seriedad mientras dejaba unos papeles en un costado.

-Si pasaste sin pedir permiso deduzco que tienes algo importante que decir ¿verdad?

El chico se sentó en una silla y tomó mucho aire.

-Una chica me gusta y quiero deshacerme de estos sentimientos.

El hombre lo miró desconcertado por lo que dijo.

-¿Por qué querrías hacer tal cosa? ¿A ella le gusta alguien más?

El rubio bajó la mirada y quedo en silencio.

-¡Responde Adrien!

Gabriel se puso de pie y golpeó su escritorio con las palmas de sus manos.

-Le gusto yo, totalmente, no le importa nuestra fortuna ya lo comprobé siendo alguien más y tampoco le interesa quien finjo ser, le gustó siendo yo mismo aún que la desespere.

El hombre quedó boquiabierto mientras Adrien levantaba su mirada.

-Ya perdí a alguien a quien quería y no quiero volver a hacerlo, aún extraño a mi madre y si la pierdo a ella también, no se que haría.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por su rostro y el hombre volvió a tomar asiento.

-¿Entonces prefieres que ella se olvide de ti y busque a alguien más?

El chico abrió su boca pero no pronunciaba nada.

Gabriel sonrió un poco al ver que su hijo no sabía que decir.

-Con éso es más que suficiente para mí, ve por ella y si se aleja de ti entonces alcanzala.

Adrien asintió y se puso de pie para irse.

-Gracias padre.

El hombre miró una foto de su mujer con nostalgia.

-¿Dijo que fingió ser alguien más?  
.

.  
Al otro día en la escuela.

Adrien se acercó a Marinette algo nervioso.

-Hola Marinette ¿podemos hablar a solas? Tengo algo que decirte.

La chica asintió confundida y siguió al chico mientras que Alya sonreía al sospechar lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué necesitas Adrien?

El rubio frenó y la miró con seriedad y algo sonrojado.

-Me gustas, por favor se mi novia.

Marinette quedó en shock, no sabía que decir.

-¿Y?

La chica apretó sus puños al pensar en cierto felino.

-No puedo creer que diré esto.

Suspiro profundo mientras que Adrien esperaba la respuesta algo nervioso.

-Lo siento Adrien, me gusta alguien más.

Le hizo una reverencia y él sonrió.

"Ahora ya se que le gusta quien en verdad soy"

Extendió la mano, la puso sobre el hombro de la chica y le sonrió.

-Pronto sabrás de mi princesa por que ganare tu corazón.

Y se fue dejando a la chica totalmente confundida.

-Adrien es...

Sacudió su cabeza por sus pensamientos.

-Eso es imposible... aún que nada me haría más feliz que los dos sean uno.

Y ella también regresó al salón de clases sabiendo que la elección que hizo era la correcta.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Dos de cinco capítulos, quedan tres.

Esperó que les haya gustado.

Volveré...  



	3. Chapter 3

Iguales

Adrien estaba en su habitación con mala cara mientras su padre lo miraba con decepción.

-Te prohibo salir de está casa hasta nuevo habiso.

Gabriel se fue y el chico se acostó en su cama con sus manos aún temblorosas.

-¿En verdad hice eso?

Apretó sus puños con enojó al recordar lo que pasó ése día.

Flash back

Adrien llegó a la escuela y fue recibido por Nino como siempre.

-Hola hermano.

Los dos se saludaron y se fueron adentro.

-¿Sabes? Hace unos días me declare a Alya y ahora somos novios.

El rubio lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Me lo refriegas en la cara por qué a mi me rechazaron?

-¡Correcto! El tímido le ganó al modelo.

Adrien le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y su amigo se rió con burla.

-¡Nathaniel, no!

Los dos miraron de donde vino el grito y se sorprendieron al ver como Nathaniel arrincono a Marinette contra una pared cerca del salón de clases.

-¡Ya me cansé Marinette, le demostrare a Chloe que si tengo agallas!

El pelirrojo besó a la chica en los labios a la fuerza, Alya se acercó molesta para darle una lección pero...

-¡Sueltala infeliz!

Nadie supo cuando ni como pero Adrien ya estaba encima de Nathaniel golpeandolo una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ya para, lo vas a mater!

Iván y Kim llegaron corriendo y apartaron al chico con dificultad mientras una maestra se acercaba muy molesta.

Fin del Flash back

Luego de éso llamaron a su padre y lo suspendieron por una semana... aún que a Nathaniel también por lo que le hizo a la chica.

-Lo haría otra vez si se atreve a tocar a mí chica.

Dio un suspiro molesto y miró la hora en su celular.

-Las 23:52 hs.

Se puso de pie y miró a su kwami el cual permanecía en silencio mientras comía queso.

-Plagg, las garras.

Se transformó en Cat noir y se fue a toda velocidad a casa de Marinette.  
.

.  
En casa de Marinette.

La chica estaba sentada en su cama mientras abrazaba una almohada con sus ojos llorosos.

No podía creer lo que hizo Nathaniel por un arrebato causado por las burlas de Chloe.

Tocó sus labios y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

El chico recibió su merecido gracias a Adrien, se sentía mal por lo que pasó pero le dolía aún más que la hayan besado a la fuerza.

-¿Princesa?

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Cat noir frente a ella la cual reflejaba enojó y dolor.

El felino se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Lo siento princesa, no estuve para protegerte.

Marinette recosto su rostro sobre el hombro de su amigo, lo abrazó y lloró en un llanto apenas auditivle.

-¿Por qué Chloe siempre provoca todo esto y nunca nadie le dice nada?

El chico cerró sus ojos con fuerza, él conocía a Chloe mucho mejor que ella y aún así no entendía por que era así.

-¿Cat?

Abrió sus ojos sin cortar el abrazó.

-Se que esto suena raro pero ¿me podrías besar?

El rubio se dio cuenta de que ella estaba temblando, se separó un poco y miró sus ojos llorosos.

Pasó su dedo sobre los labios de su amiga varias veces como si estuviese limpiandolos.

-No se va.

Se acercó a ella y la besó por unos segundos.

-Me molesta.

Se acercó para besarla otra vez y ella le correspondió.

-No quiero que toquen lo que es mío.

La acostó en la cama y la besó en el cuello mientras ella suspiraba agitada.

La dejó de besar y miró su rostro sonrojado y su mirada deseosa.

-Tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo ¿entendido?

Marinette le dio un pequeño besó en los labios y luego le sonrió.

-Claro que lo entiendo, te amó Cat.

-Y yo te amó a ti princesa.

Los dos se volvieron a besar con ternura y a la vez desesperación olvidándose de toda la amargura de ése día, sólo se sumergireron en la dulzura que sentían a través de ése besó.

Los dos en ése instante se olvidaron de la realidad y la conciencia, sólo querían sentir más y más del otro.

Por un instante creyeron ser uno sólo, por un instante ése primer besó llenó de pasión que se dieron les hizo dar cuenta de que ya no eran niños y ése sentimiento que tenían era un amor verdadero, de los que no se pueden deshacer jamás.

Se separaron lentamente y el chico posó su frente sobre la de ella.

Ambos sonríen algo nerviosos, no por arrepentimiento, sino por que el primer de tantos besos fue tan... espléndido.

-Creo... creo que ya es tardé Cat, debes ir a casa.

El felino sonrió y le dio un besó en la frente.

-Mañana iré a tu escuela y les haré saber a todos que eres mía.

Marinette sonrió con burla.

-Alya te va a interrogar más que un policia.

El chico se puso de pie mientras ella se volvía a sentar.

-Pues que me arresten por que soy culpable de todo.

Cat noir se fue dedicándole una última sonrisa y la chica tocó su aún húmedo labio.

-Definitivamente Adrien y Cat noir son iguales... no, son los mismos y lo voy a comprar la próxima vez.

Un nuevo noviazgo a iniciado y Marinette abrió sus ojos.

¿Qué tendrá planeado hacer?

Pronto se sabrá.

¿Continuará? 


	4. Chapter 4

Opción

Hoy toda la clase se encontraba ensayando para una obra de teatro, todos estaban armando la escenografía, menos Adrien, a él le encargaron distraer a Lila para que los dejé en paz y Chloe era la directora de la obra así que estaba calmada.

-Yo seré la bella y Adrien la bestia, aunque el ya es un apuesto principe.

Lila le dio el libreto a Adrien y el lo tomó con la mirada algo pérdida hacia la ojiazul que corría de un lado a otro ayudando a sus compañeros.

-¡Oh gran bestia! ¡A mi no me importa tu apariencia, yo te amó como eres!

Término con mucho drama mientras Adrien seguía mirando al frente con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por amar a un monstruo como yo, te juró que mi amor por ti será eterno Marinette, tu iluminas mis días.

Todo el escenario quedó en silencio y miraron al chico.

La azabache se sonrojo ferozmente mientras el chico se acercaba a ella.

-Lo siento princesa, ya no puedo contener más éstos sentimos, te amó y quiero que todos lo sepan.

-¡Ella ya te mando a la friendzone, conformate!

Alya le dio un golpe a Nino para que no interrumpa la escena mientras Adrien llegaba frente a Marinette y le sonreía con unos ojos que derrotarian a los de Manon con facilidad.

-Por favor Marinette, sé mi novia también ahora. Yo ya se que tú sabes cual es mi secreto.

La chica volteo su mirada y vio como todos sus amigos e inclusive los maestros que habían contemplaban la escena.

Volvió a mirar a Adrien algo sonrojada, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó afuera.

-¡Por favor amiga, hicimos silencio para darles privacidad y tu te lo llevas a otra parte! ¡Vida injusta y cruel!

Y ahora fue Nino quien calmó a Alya para que dejé de hacer tanto alboroto.  
.

.  
Adrien miraba como la mano de Marinette estaba entrelazada con la suya y no pudo evitar emocionarse.

Miró el sonrojado rostro de la chica y se dio cuenta de que se veía aún más hermosa al ser iluminado por la luz de sol.

Frenaron ya cerca de la puerta de salida y ella lo miró apenada.

-Yo... ¿en verdad te gustó?

El chico se sorprendió por la pregunta tan repentina pero aún así sonrió.

-Yo te amó Marinette, siempre será así.

Ella bajo su rostro.

-Supongamos que Ladybug cambia de opinión y decide salir contigo ¿a quién vas a elegir de las dos?

Adrien quedó de piedra con la pregunta.

¿A cuál elegiría? Ni el sabía que responder.

Marinette suspiró y se llevó una mano a los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas caigan.

-Tu silencio ya me lo dice todo Adrien. Adiós.

Se fue corriendo al salón de teatro y el chico quedo en su lugar con los ojos cerrandos.

¿Por qué sentía lo mismo por ambas?

¿Por qué el amor es tan doloroso?

-Friendzone 2, noviazgo 0.

-¡Te voy a matar!

Y fue tras su amigo con toda la intención de vengarse de las burlas.  
.

.  
Esa misma noche.

Cat noir miraba la casa de Marinette desde lo alto de un edificio con unos binoculares.

-Ahora si que metí la pata y por si fuese poco parezco un acosador.

Se acostó en ése techo y miró las estrellas.

-¿Por qué ninguna es tan hermosa y resplandeciente como ella?

Levantó su mano, la miró al recordar que estuvo entrelazada con la de Marinette y ahora la sentía fría y solitaria.

-¡Cat, ya se que estás espiando a escondidas, así que ven aquí!

El felino se sentó, vio como la chica grito desde su balcón y luego se metió adentro.

-Voy my princess.

Se puso de pie y se fue a toda velocidad.

Aún no se le olvidaba que metió la pata pero le alegraba que ella ya no estaba enojada.

Pasó a la habitación con una sonrisa que se borró y cambio por un sonrojo.

-M-Marinette.

La chica llevaba un vestido rosa con bordes floreados que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y su cabello suelto.

-¿Qué pasa gatito? Te creía más valiente.

El rubio le dio la espalda aún rojo de la vergüenza.

-En fín, te llamé para que me digas como me veo así, mañana tengo una cita con un chico y quería tu opinión.

Cat noir se volteó lenta y siniestramente.

-¿Dime a quién debo asesinar?

Marinette parpadeo confundida.

-Hace dos horas que te envíe un mensaje a tu celular, ya sabes, el de Adrien.

El chico enrojecio y ella se acercó a él con seriedad.

-¿De que hora estás espiandome?

Cat noir retrocedió intimidado.

-Más o menos llevaba cuatro horas.

La chica abrió su boca para hablar pero no sabía que decir, éso la tomó por sorpresa.

El chico se acercó a ella coqueto sin perder su sonrojo.

-¿Entonces me perdonas por lo de hoy?

Ella lo empujó con un dedo.

-Claro que no, pero estamos a mano, tu no conoces tus sentimientos y yo me comí todas las galletas que me trajo mi padre antes de llamarte.

Marinette miró al chico con burla pero se asustó al ver como unas lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

-¡Era broma, aún no comí nada, las voy a buscar!

La chica se fue corriendo a la cocina mientras Cat noir sonreía.

Ni el sabía como es que fue a conseguir una novia tan hermosa en todos los aspectos como ella.

Definitivamente ya eligió una opción y no la cambiaría por nada.

-Te elijo a ti princesa, ya me he decidido, siempre serás tú.

Se acostó en la cama para hacerla enojar un poco cuando regresé pero el no sabía que ella oyó todo desde las escaleras.

-Y yo te elijo a ti gatito.

Se fue a buscar las galletas con un sonrojo y una enorme sonrisa.

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

¿Adrien descubrirá que su novia en verdad es Ladybug?

Sólo lo sabremos en el último capítulo.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Una letra más, la U de "única" y es el fin de éste fic.

Gracias por su tiempo y esperó que les haya gustado.

Volveré...  



	5. Chapter 5

Única

Los héroes de París derrotaron a un akumatizado muy fuerte y el felino miraba a su compañera con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves muy cansada.

La chica lo miró de costado mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, no por que haya peleado casi una hora con un villano yo sola y tu hayas llegado cuando estaba por purificar el akuma, significa que me cansé.

El felino le sonrió.

-Que bien, yo creí que te cansaste.

Ladybug lo miró incrédula.

¿Él en verdad no entiende lo que es el sarcasmo?

-Bueno, me voy llendo, tengo que ir a ver a mi hermosa novia.

La chica sonrió y antes de que se vaya lo detuvo.

-¿Así qué te conseguiste una novia? Que mal, justo cuando me empezabas a gustar.

Cat noir la miró con el rostro sonrojado.

-Yo... adiós.

Y se fue dejando a la chica riendo en su lugar.  
.

.  
Marinette llegó a su habitación y se encontró con su novio en su forma de héroe sentado en su cama y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Dónde estaba señorita Dupain Cheng?

La chica sonrió e hizo un saludo militar.

-Estaba con Manon en el zoológico, señor.

Cat noir se puso de pie y se acercó a ella algo sería.

-¿Quién es Manon? ¿Es el otro tipo? Dime donde vive que le mostraré por que soy el líder de una pandilla de gatos callejeros.

La ojiazul no se aguantó más y se puso a reír mientras que el felino le sonreía.

Su relación no era muy normal pero así les gustaba a ellos, después de todo lo normal es muy aburrido.

Marinette calmó su risa y se sentó en una silla.

-Por cierto, me enteré por Alya que hoy llegaste algo tardé para ayudar a Ladybug.

Él dio unos pasos y se acercó a ella.

-My Lady pudo con éso, ella es la mejo...

Llevó sus manos a su boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Marinette sólo lo miró con seriedad.

-Esto... lo siento, costumbre de gato viejo.

Sonrió nervioso y la chica suspiro profundo e intentó ignorar lo que pasó.

-Por cierto, ¿te enteraste de que Chloe besó a Nathaniel y le dijo que no se vuelva a acercar a mi?

-Si, el artista y la reina del drama tienen algo escondido, pero no me importa.

Se sentó sobre su novia y la abrazó.

-Sólo me importas tu my Lady.

Marinette lo fulmino con la mirada y el se puso de pie asustado por lo que dijo.

-Yo... lo siento princesa, no se que me pasa hoy, tengo que irme.

Saltó por la ventana y se fue mientras Tikki salía de su escondite y miraba a su portadora.

-Debés decirle la verdad Marinette, tú sabes que él nunca se podrá decidir entre ustedes dos por que ambas son las mismas.

La chica sonrió alegré.

-Lo sé Tikki, el me ama.

Se puso a bailar en su habitación mientras la kwami suspiraba derrotada.  
.

.  
Al otro día.

Un nuevo ataque akuma se hizo presente y los héroes lo derrotaron en una ardua batalla.

-Me tengo que ir gatito.

Ladybug se fue y el felino apretó sus puños.

-Ya es hora de descubrir tu identidad, debo entender por que siento lo mismo por las dos.

Se fue por donde su amiga se había ido.

Ya no soportaba pensar en dos chicas y tener un enredó amoroso.

Posiblemente Ladybug lo odié pero ya no le importaba. El quería ser feliz con Marinette y no podría hacerlo hasta aclarar todo.

Vio como Ladybug se metió en la escuela y se escondió en un closed mientras el la miraba desde un escondite seguro.

La intriga lo mataba casi tanto como la culpa por no respetar la privacidad de su compañera.

Vio como la puerta se abrió y sus ojos no creyeron lo que vieron.

-M-Marinette es Ladybug.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, por éso nunca se podía decidir y ella nunca se enojaba seriamente por sus errores.

Sonrió alegré y toco su pecho.

-Hoy descubrí dos cosas, una, que soy algo ciego y dos, mi princesa y my Lady son únicas, pero así las amó a ambas.

Y así está historia queda concluida.

Lo que pasará ó mejor dicho, lo que hará Cat noir como venganza por lo que le hizo sufrir su novia sólo él lo sabé.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Fin...  
.

.  
Hola!

Oficialmente terminé éste fic! Pero tengo planeado hacer otro centrado en el género romance, pero a ese si lo voy a elaborar más y habrá más de una relación a parte del cuadro de ciegos...¡digo! Amoroso, cuadro amoroso, aun que primero la voy a escribir y luego a publicar.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


End file.
